Frist Time
by End of Grace
Summary: One night Pitch comes across an unusual Viking boy. Based on ILsama's "Frist Time" comic on Deviant Art. This is a Pitch/Hiccup pairing don't like don't read.


The First Time

By

End Of Grace

(This is in honor and a gift to the great artist called ILsama. If you have not seen their art work, go and do it now! Seriously you do not know what you are missing.This is based on their wonderful comic strip in titled "First Time"

I am the boogieman and it's my job to bring nightmares fear to the children of the world. I feed off that fear, it gives me strength, and a warm glow in my lower intestine. I go home to home, scaring children till they tremble in fear and hide under their covers. Some try and call for help but the fear grips them so tightly that all they can managed is a whimper. Let the guardians keep their wonder, hope and light, their powerless against me. The man in the moon can glare down at me from afar, I'm not afraid of him or his guardians of children. All I need is fear...at least that is what I thought until I met him.

It was late one evening in a cold Viking village that I first felt the sweet taste of his fear. Viking children got over their fears quickly as their parents more or less drummed it out of them before I can savoir it but no matter. It seems tonight I dine on Viking nightmares, as I follow the scent of fear to the head Vikings home. There curled up tightly in his blankets was a young boy, his eyes hidden under a mop of unruly brown hair. I can taste his fear now, his fears of never being good enough, never winning his fathers approval. I slowly walked towards him, not wanting to disturb his wallowing as I began to inhale the sweet scent of his fears. The boy must have noticed my presence as he sat up straight in his bed, looking at me with wide green eyes. I could not stop myself from smiling at his shocked face and waited to see if he would cry out.

"Boy...Are you scared of me?" I asked stepping slightly closer to him. I could easily make out the boy's thin frame (usual for a Viking) with pale skin with freckles.

"Ah...ah...ah" he muttered still gazing at me, his green tunic was barely holding on to his thin shoulders.

"How sweet. Your scared of me so much that you can't speak? How pleasant" I laughed, enjoying every moment of his fear, knowing I was now the cause of it. He will be like the countless other children I have fighten. Any moment now he will dive under his covers trembling. He will either cry or shout or maybe even plead that I leave him alone, the thought of it makes me chuckle.

"No..."

I widened my eyes with shock as the boy sat up straighter, his fears ebbing away from me. He looked at me oddly, I've never seen that look before as if he could not believe in what he was seeing.

"I'm not afraid of you. It's just that you're so...awesome"

I stare at the boy as the mirth slowly built up inside of me until I could no longer hide it. I raise a hand to my mouth to hide my grin and stifle my laughter as my other hand holds my side as I shake. The boy continues to look at me with annoying wonder as I laugh at him. He tilts his head in slight confusion as he moves to the edge of his bed, only a few steps away from where I was standing. I gave the boy a rear gift, a smile, as I looked down at him.

"I'm sorry...but..was it truly that hard to say it out loud?" I asked trying to hold back my giggles. The boy blushed showing his wonderful cheekbones as he fidgeted on the bed still starting at me. I shook my head at the oddity of it all and turned away. The boy was no longer feeling afraid, so there was no reason for me to stay any longer then I needed to. The night was still young in other places in the world and I'm sure I could find some young child with a health fear of the dark to feed upon.

"Never mind, I've got to go now" I said as I climbed out of the window to where one of my nightmare horse are waiting for me. As I got upon my horse I could not help but think about how that boy would forget me by morning, just pass me off as a bad dream as many other children had. I turned to leave when I heard him calling out to me from his window.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Boogieman and...please come back...any time...whenever you want. I will be waiting for you"

I turn my head to scoff at him, to mock his words but the look he was giving me made my throat tighten and made my cruel words die. Why was he looking at me like that? With such hope and wonder? I simple gave him a nod of my head as I urged my nightmare steed to take off in to the night sky. I thought I would feel better later after I had fed but no matter how many children I scared that night, I could not forget about him.

I returned to my dark domain, deep within the earth away from the harmful sun. I planned to simply rest and sleep before returning to scare the little ones, but that boy was playing on my mind. I sat on my throne, staring in to nothingness as my mind went round the boys words. He asked me to come back...that had never happened before. He knows that I am the boogieman but he clearly does not understand what it means. Why would he want me back? When he said I could come back at anytime, he sounded so...lonely. I snorted and shook my head clear of that thought, what did I care for some boy's loneliness? My mind drifted again, this time picturing the boy on his bed. I guess I would call the youth handsome in a childish way. From his small button nose, soft pouting lips, beautiful green eyes and his freckles...again I shake my head to get away from these thoughts. Why would I care if the boy was good looking or not? Yet these thoughts would not leave me alone. No matter what I tried to concentrate on, he would slip back in to my train of thought and take over. As night fell I decided to return to that village and see the boy again. If he did not remember me, as I am sure he would not, then it would not matter, he would have proven he was just another frightened child. I silently slid back in to his room where he was lightly sleeping. I don't know why I came back here, or what to expect as he opened his eyes and looked at me. He slowly sat up and smiled at me brightly.

"Welcome...I knew you would come back" he said as he climbed out of bed and stood before me. I tried not to make eye contact, as I folded my arms against my chest.

"Your certainly an odd boy. Are you not afraid of me?"

The Boy shook his head "Nope"

I felt my stomach twist in a strange way and my usually quite heart gave a very loud thump as I looked at him.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Hiccup" Hiccup looked slightly nervous as he came closer to me, stepping up on to his tip toes to cup my face in his hands. "And what is your name?"

"Why should I give it to you?" I asked haughtily, pulling away slightly only for the child to strengthen his hold.

"Because I told you mine, it's only fair that you tell me yours? And besides...your my Boogieman after all"

I wanted to laugh again but there was something in the way that he stare at me with such admiration that made me pause. His small but warm fingers stroked my cheeks, how long has it been since someone touched me in this manner? It has been so long I can no longer remember. Perhaps it was because of that warm gentle touch that after this night, I would continue to return to his side.

"My name is Pitch Black"

The End.

Please Review...


End file.
